Como arreglar una mecha bestia 2
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: aqui la 2 da parte de la historia


Después de que Eli la detuviera y se sonrojara Trixie se le quito la rabia fue para ella un momento mágico de un momento a otro pero aquí esta la historia de como se arruinaron las mechas

Íbamos a detener a CC Corto Circuito estaba molestando a un grupo de científicos estaba adentrado en una jungla de hongos jóvenes y fuimos y me quede pensando "Que raro porque CC anda si su mecha bestia de llama" pero sacudí la cabeza y dije

- tiene caso de verdad es un minúsculo detalle y nos adentramos a la jungla y entramos y de un momento crackearon los motores y cuando puse las turbinas en reversa para cortar los hongos pero no se pudo porque cada vez que cortaba se regeneraba pero como me había acordado de que Kord sabia lo de las mechas y dije

- tu sabias lo que le pasaría a las mechas y eso me enfurece porque no dijiste nada y Kord levanto los hombros pero eso era lo menos que quería discutir con el de las cavernas me baje y Corto Circuito ya había huido al escuchar el crack de los motores pero para sacar las mechas de los hongos active los propulsores y Salí volando pero no llegamos lejos solo llegamos 5 metros de donde partimos y remolcamos las mechas hasta el taller y hablamos con Grendel

Mientras en el presente

Cuando detuve a Trixie se sonrojo y dejo de estar enojada a estar tímida y la verdad me esta hartando que Trixie no sepa nada de lo que éramos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh Dios mio dije cabizbajo con una mezcla de rabia y vi Trixie y pero anocheció y fuimos a la cama todos y cuando nos despertamos y comimos osea desayunamos escuchamos una leve tos que provenia del cuarto de Trixie fui y nadie se intereso todo mundo se quedo desayunando y le dije a Trixie

- ya despierta y abrí las cortinas y levante las cobijas y estaba Trixie un poco roja con la nariz mas roja que todo su rostro y tosía mucho y estornudaba muy fuerte y le dije

- Trixie estas roja y puse mi mano en su frente roja y tenia fiebre estaba toda despeinada y me dijo

- Hola, cof cof cof tosió Trixie y continuo amanecí enferma y le traje una bolsa de cubos de hielos se la puse en la frente y dijo

- esta frio y choco los dientes de arriba a los de abajo y le prepare un te caliente y se envolvió en las cobijas y le dije

- sabes tienes que ducharte para quitarte la calentura se ducho y el típico grito aaaaaaaaaahh Ouch que frio y le dije

- ya sabes para quitarte la fiebre salio con una bata caliente y se fue al cuarto se escucho un golpe en el piso y antes de llegar al cuarto de Trixie toque y dije

- estas bien y me contesto

- solo perdí el equilibrio y me caí

Y me fui y cuando salio le prepare una sabrosa limonada con miel (si dicen que es asqueroso no la han probado o la probaron y no les gusto serian unos anormales XD) y Trixie empezó a tomar del vaso y sonaba gluglú gluglú gluglú y Trixie puso el vaso en el fregadero y me agradeció por hacerle la limonada y fue a ver t.v y me senté a la par de ella e hice el típico vostezo y enrede mi mano en su cuello y parecía no importarle no se quejo ni nada por el estilo y quedo viendo t.v y la apago y se durmió y fui corriendo hacia el cuarto de ella y le traje una cobija se la tire cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello y ¿los chicos? Se habían esfumado ni rastro de ellos y me encontré en el frigorífico un memo decía

- Kord fui a mechas del oeste yo Freddy fui a romper el record de Trixie y mándale un saludo de parte mia ella estaemferma y yo el magnifico topoide fui con Kord fin cuando termine de leer el memo que habían dejado los chicos eche una pequeña carcajada para no despertar a la chica pelirroja Trixie y todas su babosas se metieron en las cobijas con Trixie y me quede viéndola desde otro canapé (canapé es sofá sillon) cuidándola y escuchando su tierna respiración y me levante de puntillas para hacer drama jaja y tome una soda que había dejado en el frigorífico la abrí y me sente en el canapé y me quede viendo y cuando se despertó 2 horas mas tarde le di la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos jajajajaja se rio Trixie al escuchar mi chiste y no había nada que hacer y encontramos un juego llamado reto o verdad era que una señal se movía y al que caía tenia que escoger un reto o una sincera verdad giramos la señal la flecha y cayo Trixie y le dije

- porque reto te agotaría y dijo Trixie

- y le dije

- o falso te han hecho una broma y contesto

- verdadero un millón de veces y gire y cayo en mi y dije reto y me dijo Trixie

- reto a hacer 50 lagartijas y las hice y me levante y volvi a girar y cayo en mi otra vez y pensé o rayos y dije

- tu fuiste a la escuela de bajoterra y dije

- nop ni siquiera estuve aquí cuando fui a la escuela y después de una serie de preguntas terminamos el juego y cuando llegaron los muchachos nos acostamos y Trixie se mejoro después de una semana fin.


End file.
